Ceniza
by mimichanMC
Summary: Fic para # RetoAcústico de # LaZonaFanficker. Un pequeño Songfic de uno de las dimensiones donde se encontraba una pluma.
Fic para # RetoAcústico de # LaZonaFanficker .

 _ **Ceniza**_

A mi espada pude ver la destrucción más allá del lugar donde estábamos. La cuidad entera se incendiaba ahora, en un fuego que se había alargado por horas, dejando el cielo con una capa de humo, que parecía hacer a la noche eterna y no dejaba filtrarse aunque fuera un pequeño rayo del SOL que ya debería estar sobre sus cabezas.

— Sakura… — Sentí la piel de sus manos enfriarse entre las mías — ¿Cómo es que de repente todo se hizo trizas?

Había matado por ella, había sacrificado todo lo que alguna vez había conocido por seguirla, convencido que al final, su amor seria la cura para mi CULPABLE alma por toda la sangre que había derramado. Pero el cadáver inerte en mis brazos acababa con todos esos sueños

 _ **Besos de ceniza, alma quebradiza,**_  
 _ **ojos de inocente, corazón que miente.**_  
 _ **Todo de repente se hace trizas.**_  
 _ **Besos de ceniza.**_

Hacía cinco años Sakura había encontrado una misteriosa pluma en el bosque. Aquel plumaje la había hecho tener visiones del futuro. Aquellas visiones la habían advertido de grandes desgracias que estaban por ocurrir, muchas vidas se habían salvado por ello.

Aquello había sido bueno al principio pero, después de un tiempo toda la gente de las cercanías que sabía que ella poseía el poder de ver lo que estaba por ocurrir, había acudido a ella ofreciéndole riquezas y poder a cambio de su visión y ella se había vendido.

Me había convencido a mi mismo que ella tenía un corazón puro, que no importaba cuanto poder tuviera siempre que fuera ella quien lo tuviera. Se había vuelto su escudo y su verdugo. ¿Cuántas veces solo necesitó apuntar con su dedo, y decir "por favor, sálvame" y había tomado una vida?

Sakura había cambiado y yo me había negado a verlo. No quise verlo cuando consiguió una nueva casa llena de sirvientes; No quise verlo cuando la gente empezó a arremolinarse a su alrededor siendo "su ejército"; Fue demasiado tarde para notarlo cuando la gente, que un día la había mirado con ojos llenos de gratitud y amor, ahora la veían con miedo.

 _ **Fueron promesas cuentos de cristal.**_  
 _ **Frágil tu modo de amarrarte de mí.**_  
 _ **Lo he visto todo, no me puedes mentir.**_

Podría haber seguido ciego por toda mi vida si ellos no hubiesen llegado. Solo tres días atrás. "Ella" había tenido los mismos ojos cálidos y sinceros que había tenido Sakura hacía tiempo. Había llegado junto a su equipo, preguntando por una misteriosa pluma, eso había puesto enseguida alerta al ejército de Sakura que los había aprendido.

Una vez el grupo entero había estado en una celda había ido a interrogarlos en persona: un guerrero, un mago, una criatura mágica, una princesa y un guardián.

— ¡Las plumas son los recuerdos de la princesa, partes de su alma! – Reclamó con vehemencia aquel guardián — ¡Sin ellas su vida corre peligro!  
— ¿Cómo sé que dices la verdad?  
— No tengo ningún modo de probarte que es la verdad, salvo mi palabra de honor.  
— Si la pluma ha caído en malas manos – dijo la princesa con ojos llenos de preocupación – puede ser utilizada para hacer cosas terribles.

Pero no había querido creerles, a pesar de que vi dentro de sus ojos la verdad. Sobre todo en los de aquel joven de ojos marrones… él solo había mirado a su princesa, de la misma manera que él había mirado alguna vez a Sakura.

No tardaron en escapar de prisión y recuperar aquella misteriosa pluma.

Sakura había corrido después a mi lado, buscando su auxilio. Ahora que todos sus enemigos sabían que no tenía más la visión habían atacado el castillo donde vivía, hartos de las injusticias que Sakura había cometido mientras había tenido ese poder. La había ayudado a escapar, solo para escucharla decir las diferentes formas en las que se vengaría de aquellos que habían osado traicionarla.

— ¡Solo vámonos Sakura! – Le supliqué — podemos irnos lejos y volver a empezar, donde nadie nos conozca. Donde nadie nunca haya escuchado nuestro nombre. Justo como era todo en un principio.  
— ¡No Syaoran! me costó demasiado trabajo conseguir todo lo que tenía – gritó ella con ira – ¡No pienso volver a la misma basura de dónde venimos! ¡Los matare a todos! ¡Después de todo lo que hice por ellos!

Escuché como seguía amenazando al aire y supe que la mujer que yo había amado, la chica dulce a la que vi CRECER, en algún punto había muerto.

— Sakura… detente.  
— ¡Por favor Syaoran tenemos demasiado que hacer! Debemos darnos prisa.  
— ¿Aún me amas?

 _ **Besos de ceniza, alma quebradiza,**_  
 _ **ojos de inocente, corazón que miente.**_  
 _ **Como los bandidos te deslizas.**_

Lo vi, no necesite que me respondiera nada. La burla en los ojos verdes que yo tanto amaba, fue tan clara que supe que lo que fuera que saliera de su boca no sería más que mentira.

— Syaoran… nosotros siempre vamos a estar juntos – dijo mientras pasaba sus brazos por mi cuello – se que siempre estarás a mi lado.  
— Si, aún en la muerte – le respondí.  
— Mi querido Syaoran.

Sus labios cubrieron los míos y su beso no me supo más que a ceniza.

Sí, yo estaría con ella aún en la muerte. Rodeé su cintura y en silencio con ese último beso me despedí de ella.

La sangre corrió por lo largo de la espada hasta mojar la empuñadura, se sintió tibia en mi puño, cayendo después al sueño absorbida por la tierra hambrienta de cualquier nutriente.

— ¿Por qué? — me preguntó la mujer que era atravesada por mi hoja con los ojos llenos de MIEDO – ¿Por qué Syaoran?  
— Frágil tu modo de amarrarte a mi – retiré la espada de la mitad de su pecho, que era lo único que la había mantenido en pie aun, cayó sobre el piso donde había habido antes pasto VERDE que se tornaba a rojo con velocidad por la sangre que derramaba sin parar.  
— Yo…

Uso sus últimas fuerzas para maldecir mi nombre, sus últimos minutos de vida llevaron su alma a algún lugar oscuro donde solo habría odio. Solo cuando la vi tomar su último aliento, tomé mi espada para recargarla en mi cuello, un corte feroz abrió mi cuello. Iría con ella, aún en la muerte.

 _ **Besos de ceniza, ojos de inocente.**_  
 _ **Todo de repente se hace trizas.**_  
 _ **¡Besos de ceniza!**_

 ** _Fin_**


End file.
